


If You Were There

by Velto



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Female Characters, Hormones, No Underage Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other, POV Female Character, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Reader-Insert, Teen Crush, Teenage Hormones, Teenagers, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, fangirl character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velto/pseuds/Velto
Summary: An old, simple drabble of mine. A.K.A. if the reader took Jim's place, and wasn't a strong, formidable force, but instead an anxiety riddled, clumsy, hormonal teenager with a fancy for older dudes.





	If You Were There

**Author's Note:**

> I found this and three other works on my computer, and decided "Why the hell not?" So, here I am, posting these nearly two year old drabbles in hopes that someone will appreciate them, even in their oldness.

Delbert stomps down the stairs, still fuming over his beaten dignity, "I just cannot believe this!" He throws his hands in the air in frustration, "The way that... feline spoke to me! And now you're to be working for the cook?! It's preposterous!" 

"Just like traveling the entire galaxy alone?" I chuckle nervously at my lame attempt to ease his temper. I didn't mind working; at least I wouldn't feel guilty later when I was laying in a comfy hammock and someone else was working till their fingers bled and their legs broke. 

The Doctor frowned, almost looking ashamed at my lack of opinion, "_____, how can you just be, fine with being worked to the bone by that pompous, over dignifie-"

Arrow wrangles his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks, "You may be financing this little escapade, but on this ship you'll show your complete and utter respect for our captain.” His grip tightened, and Delbert swallowed loudly. “Is that understood?" Delbert nods curtly, sealing his lips.

I duck my flushing face to avoid eye contact with the fuming second in command, anticipated my lecture as well. But he just straightens up, gives a tug or two to flatten his uniform, and presses ahead. 

I shuffle forward at his pressing pace, tripping over air or knocking my hip on the galley tables in my nervous state. I always was clumsy...

I'm fine with working down here; less to trip over or step on. I just hope I won't have to do much work on deck, or, god forbid, with the sails; I wouldn't last a second on the deck, let alone thirty feet up the mast, free to fall or make an idiot of myself. 

"Mr. Silver?" Mr. Arrow's deep voice rouses me from my thoughts. I almost feel my face burn once more from it. I've always found it annoying how attracted I can get over something as small as a voice. Oh well, if things go well, I might get to find out a little bit more; satisfy the slowly blooming obsession.

"Why, Mr. Arrow sir!" The cook exclaims, turning from his work, "Ye' should'a warned me I'd be havin' company! I'dve tidied up the place at least!" He chuckles heartily, taking a quick, literal scan over the group as he crosses the room. His right eye, right arm, right... everything was cybernetic, glimmering dully in the steam-shrouded lighting. For a moment I forget about the warning I'd received that night when the Benbow was attacked and just stare, my bud of a crush on Arrow already nipped and a new one growing in it's place.

"Quite alright," Arrow quips, though he looked to be holding back a sneer at the food and dirty plate cluttered counter tops, "Anyways this is, erhm, what did you say your name was?" Seemingly oblivious to his fault, he continues, "Oh well, doesn't matter."

"It's Doppler. Doctor Delbert Doppler." He cuts in, before Arrow can stuff him under the rug and stamp him out, obviously ticked, "I'm the one paying for this, escapade." He gives his head a curt nod, glaring at Arrow from the corner of his eye. Arrow ignores him, pointedly staring over his head to meet eyes with Mr. Silver. My stomach flips at realizing just how tall the cook is; a full head taller than Arrow, where I stand even with his mid bicep. 

"Love your outfit Doc." Silver snickers, looking him up and down.

Delbert's pride at taking a jab at Arrow is quickly cut down as he stammers for words embarrassedly, "Uhm well, erh... Uh this is Ms. ____ _____." He says, pushing me forward in defeat. 

"_____... Well, nice to meet you!” He thrusts his hand forward for me to shake. I nearly miss it, too busy fawning over how just how tall he is, his accent, the way he moves...

I smile and laugh, face already burning red in approval of the nickname as I go to shake his right hand. My hand quickly falters; the hand's covered in blades. I glance up just in time to see him laugh, marveling at everything about the action for him. Especially the way he bites his tongue when he does so.

He switches the hand back, sparking a whole range of thoughts around the arm as I shake his hand finally. I've always favored gears and wires over socializing. My heart swoons over the work my imagination has cut out for me with all of his cybernetics. I can already tell how many nights I'm going to spend awake into early hours fantasizing. 

"Now uh, if you're the cook then-" Mr. Silver's face lights up as if he'd suddenly remembered something. He hurries over to the counter, snatching Favorian shrimp off of a hook and prepping them lightning fast. Doppler trails off, as it was evident Silver had stopped listening.

Though he was making no show of his work, I stare in wonder at it. His right hand swaps between sets faster than I thought could be possible, chopping and dicing away like it's host's life depended on it. 

His left hand, which I'd hardly noticed next to it's mechanical buddy, moves just as quick, nudging ingredients back into place for cutting with it's long, thick fingers, tipped with dark brown claws. My eyes lock on his knuckles and the tendons trailing down to the wrist. The bump of the wrist bone was all the bone that could been seen, the rest of his arm thickly covered with muscle. I nearly drool at the sight of it all.


End file.
